log_horizon_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Meiō
This Profile is still in Progression! Meiō '( 冥王) is a Fox Tail Assassin, who is a trapped character created for the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a level 38 Assassin and has a subclass of Hunter. Her real name is Yūren Masaru (悠蓮 勝). She is usually teased for being a guy at her college because of her name, but in all cases she is female. Appearance (In Game) Meiō’s in game appearance is much similar to her appearance in the real life world. (Proven as a fact by Eisel and Hein – Due to knowing her in the Real Life world.) Her in game appearance, is made up off a straight fringe, which has a few strands swiped to one side, and curled pigtails. The hair colour is light purple, with her bangs tied loosely framing her face and are white. Her eyes are reddish-orange and light blue, her right eye being light blue and her left eye being a reddish-orange, with a small scar over it. Due to being of the fox-tail race, she has the fox ears that are a light purple. Her outfit consist of a leather-ish black turtle neck, ninja-like vest, with a strap over her chest, and blue pants, that are tucked in to her black boots. Her arms are covered by blue arm warmers that reach over her elbows to the mid-centre of her upper arms. ''Appearance (Real Life) Her real life appearance is much similar, only she is a little shorter that her in game height. Her hair is much longer, but still tied into pigtails, and held their by two sets of bows, and her fringe is much messier, with an ahoge (cowlick), but still has her bangs tied loosely framing her face, the hair colours being black and red. She does have heterochromia, but instead of blue and reddish-orange, her eyes are a sea foam green, and white. Her white eye being covered by a medical eye patch. She also has twin symmetrical scars on each cheek. Her lips are plush, but painted with glossy red lip gloss. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with the first few buttons undone, and a black undershirt. Over the top she has a creamy beige woolen vest, and she wears knee length black khaki trousers and black converse. She has a green buckled collar and a studded belt that hangs loosely around her waist. Personality Meiō’s whole personality is slightly similar to Shiroe’s except when she is around Hien, they are both very mischievous (commented by Eisel) She is shy and likes to be alone, both in and out of game, unless she is around Eisel, Hien and Shoryu. Meiō didn’t attend high school and instead was home tutored, which is why she doesn’t make many friends. Meiō dropped out of school because she was always being judged during lower, and middle school, due to her heterochromia, leading her to wear the eye patch over her white orbed eye. When Meiō started University, she was still silent, shy and always alone, but Esiel noticed her and decided to become her friend, much too many of her own presentments. Eventually she started to open up slightly to Eisel, and since she was already best friends with Hien, who introduced her to Shoryu when she first logged onto Elder Tale. Meiō also hates her real life name due to it actually being a male name Yūren, so she always got Hien and Eisel to call her Ren. History Meiō’s life was always a harsh. She was bullied during her lower and middle school years for being different, and only found tranquillity when babysitting Hien. She was always shy and had always locked herself inside of her bedroom, doodling character designs. When she dropped out of high school, after two days, her parents decided to get her a personal tutor, to tutor her at home, in all kinds of subjects but mostly game designing. Most of her childhood was spent with Hien, as a request from his mother, but when she hit University she was worried about how she would be treated, and stuck to herself, building a shield around her to protect herself from anything, and only letting down her barriers to people she wanted to let in like Hien. About a month before enrolling into her University, Hien had introduced her to a MMORPG that he played called Elder Tale. She first watched him for a week to see what it was like. Meiō and Hien both gave up on calling it “babysitting” because Hien was now in his first year of high school, and didn’t need “babysitting” Meiō just came round on a regular basis, to see what he was up to, and ended up staying round his for hours on end, playing video games and watching him explain the wonders of Akihabara the place his character lived in the game Elder Tale. Intrigued by it all, Meiō said she would give it a go, and for her birthday Hien brought her the game. The month passed quickly after logging into Elder Tale, and getting help from Hien on levelling up, and gaining experience. She entered university and was found by a member of the Crescent Moon Alliance, a guild within Elder Tale. Meiō, confused at first, kept her barriers up but had let the male sit with her, after he commented that she looked like a character he knew in the game Elder Tale. Introducing himself as Keiichirou, Meiō soon introduced herself as Yūren, but kindly asked to be called Ren, if they ever became more than acquaintances. Mei asked him about the game Elder Tale, and he mentioned that he was a sorcerer in the guild “Crescent Moon Alliance” which she then suddenly perked up saying that it was the guild Madoka kept trying to get her into, which he just chuckled at, Mei asked him what his character name was in game, which he gladly replied to as Eisel, and she soon noted it down on the page she was drawing on, so when she next logged on, Mei said she would add him, which he nodded and agreed to. After adding Eisel, Mei started playing ET more often, much to Hien’s happiness, since he could cause mischief with her around the guild. When it came around the time of the new expansion pack, Mei was attacked with constant emails off Hien saying for her to log on a few hours before midnight on the 3rd May, which she agreed to, but was not expecting what would happen. Story The Apocalypse A few hours before the expansion pack of the Novasphere Pioneers was released, Meiō had logged on, after receiving a message from Hein about the expansion, and decided to try it out, utterly clueless to what will happen once the expansion was released. When the pack was released, Meiō suddenly blacked out and soon woke up inside a random abandoned building within Akihabara. She kept calm, and stayed in the shadows. She didn’t know why she had suddenly blacked out, or what was going on, but eventually she found the game menu, and tried to log out – though froze when it finally sunk in that she activated the menu, and couldn’t log out. That she was no longer behind her computer monitor. That she had to speak directly to the people of Akiba. How she could open the menu without touching the mouse or keyboard. Inwardly freaking out, she soon vanished, before ending up within the center of Akiba near the Guild Meeting Hall, where she accidentally bumped into Eisel. Falling backwards before he turned to see her, she felt her face heat up viciously as they both just stared at each other, before Eisel helped her up, and both of them headed towards the Crescent Moon Alliance hall, where they soon bumped into Shoryu and Hien. Resolve Crescent Moon Found You (Akita Arc) Return of the Goblin King Arc The Two of Us Shall Waltz After helping out with the goblin raid, Mei was about to disappear again, though was stopped by Eisel and Hien, she stared at the two before hearing them announce that they were going to a celebration, which was soon denied by Mei herself, yet, it still failed. She stuck by Hien and Shoryu for most of the ball, agreeing with Shoryu on the whole 'celebration being stupid if they haven't defeated the Goblin's yet' situation, but soon started to wander around before returning to Hien and Shoryu. After a while, the two noticed her looking for someone, and grinned, before commenting that the person she was looking for, probably didn't come to the ball, leaving Mei completely flustered when they returned to fighting over pieces of cuisine. Deciding to give up on looking for Eisel, Mei returned to the sides of Hien and Shoryu, chuckling slightly embarrassed yet, smirked as well at Hien, when he released the cake they were fighting over, and watched Shoryu fall backwards. Her ears perked as they all noticed the song changed, and glowered at Krusty and the Princess when they danced, muttering a string of completed nonsense under her breath. After watching more people head to dance, Mei sighed, before sweat-dropping at Shoryu and Hien, as they fought once more over a piece of meat. Hearing Nyanta comment on the 'so called dance' Mei shook her head, and frowned. Seeing his friend slightly upset, Hien smirked out held his hand out to Mei, who blinked and looked at him, before noticing Shoryu on the floor from Hien letting go of the food, leaving him to fall over. Letting out a small chuckle, she sighed and took his hand, heading to dance with him. Libra Festival Mischievous Fox (Akita Arc) Relationships Hien (Best Friend) Esiel (Friend/Potential Crush) Shoryu (Friend) Akatsuki (Acquaintance) Shiroe (Aquaintance) Stats Known Assassin Skills: *Assassinate *Dark Vision *Stealth Blade *Shadow Blind *Pain Needle *Death Stinger *Extermination Interesting Facts '''References